


Pure blossom

by cuteaspuke



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteaspuke/pseuds/cuteaspuke
Summary: They say flowers and petals start growing up inside your stomach when you have unrequited love. But... what happens when two different types of seeds germine inside him for two different guys.Or, the one in where Na Jaemin realizes his feelings for his best friends in high school and suddenly a new-just-transferred-cute-English guy, moves in.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first English au (my mother tongue is Spanish) even tho this will be betaed I'm still insecure about this.  
> This was born as a joke made for Skarl since she tweeted Harvey was going to become "that" guy in a norenmin fic.  
> Here you go.

It was a sunny day. It didn't feel like a September autumn start, it felt more like a hot July, when sweat sticks to your body and makes you feel like you want to die. Jaemin never felt that way. He loves summer tanning his skin. He loves the unscheduled afternoon when he could meet his best friends and hug them and give them little...

"So today we have a new transferred", said Mrs. Choi, their tutor in their senior year.

While Jaemin was lost remembering memories with their best friends a small yellow paper flew to his desk.

 _Nana, there's a new student._ He looked up to Jeno who was sitting next to him. Jaemin raised an eyebrow and looked around to check Renjun who was sitting far behind and the last smiled. He replied to Jeno.  _I know, Jen, I don't care tbh._

Jaemin sighed he really didn't care he was most excited about the stupid day to finish so he could go home and play videogames with Jeno and Renjun. Meanwhile Jeno smiled, big toothie smile and had small wrinkles in his eyes, a not to tall, slim, blonde guy. Jaemin almost choked. He didn't expect the new student was that _pretty._  

It was Renjun turn to send a paper color blue, Jaemin already knew it was him, it was his favourite color and they always use it for notes. _Jaemin, stop watching the boy like you want to kiss him, you're so obvious._  Jaemin laughs and Jeno grabs the paper and writes fast down.  _Hey, stop looking at all, you are mine and Renjun's._

"Oh my god, just shut up already"  said with a burning face, with a stronger voice he intended.

"Pardon me, Mr. Na?" said the teacher who was still presenting the new student  _Harvey._

"Oh, nothing" replied in a small voice, the blonde guy smiled at him.

* * *

Harvey ended up sitting next to Renjun, at the back of the class. So Renjun invited him to take lunch with them. With _them._ Jaemin was sweating, it's not like he didn't like him. He did, for the little he knew, the guy forced to move from England and learn a complete new language. Jaemin's English was not good so Renjun had to help him translate some difficult, fast words Harvey spitted once in a while.

Jaemin started feeling sick. He saw how Jeno and Renjun dedicated all their attention to the caucasian guy and they never talked about them...

_Jelousy._

A small voice whispered to the back of his ears. He started blushing and hugged Jeno, and gived him a small peck in his cheek. Renjun noticed and hugged them three and kissed both Jeno and Jaemin and smiled. "Stop doing it without me!" he complained. Harvey amused, asked "Is that... what you always do?"

"What?" replied Jaemin.

"Yes", nodded Jeno, and Renjun adds "I guess they will stop once I start dating a guy".

"A guy?" asked three voices. 

"Yeah, do you expect me to not date anyone? Jeno has Chenle" 

"Hey, I'm not dating him, I just like him"

Jaemin glupped... Jeno liked Chenle, Renjun was looking for a boyfriend and then he suddenly felt sick.


	2. The Cough

 

 

Na Jaemin started to feel sick.

He thought it was something like a small cold that would passes in few days but damn he was wrong. On his first day, he had a bellyache, he thought it was something he ate so he texted his small crew and best friends.

’Not going not classes today, feeling a lil sick, do not miss me!!’

At which Renjun replied, ‘yeah, no problem, we’re sticking here with Harvey.’

And Jeno added, “he’s super cute, you should see him nana, he’s trying to pronounce this tongue twister, he can’t fully pronounce it!” “Well, I bet it is really fun” textes while his throat itches and it feels like its burning.

Cough, cough. Once and then again. Renjun sends a Snap “hey look at us, we pretty” and there’s a picture of Renjun holding hands with Harvey and Jeno. Cough, cough. Thrice and there four times, and Chenle posts pictures of Jaemin smiling at Jeno. Of Jeno smiling at Renjun, and the last one staring at the british boy.

And Jaemin starts feeling weak. Every week, every day, every hour. He coughs... until a small petal appears. Blue with violet details, and Jaemin is scared. He thought, Jaemin really thought it was just a cold, but petals coming out of his body was not real. He didn’t eat any type of seeds or fruits... what was wrong?

Another media update, another day at school and coughs became more and more frequent. More petal came out as soon as he cough, he became feverish and started skipping school. Ren and No were busy and didn’t notice. Was he never enough? Jaemin started to recognise esch petal, from tulips, to crisantemos, to roses, to sunflowers.

Each petal was covered in small splashes of blood. And he, he was scared. The pressure inside Jaemin’s became bigger as soon as. the time started flying. It was no longer autumn, the days went colder and so the flowers inside Jaemin. Cough, cough. Cough once and Jaemin picked up his phone. “Hey, Chenle” “What’s wrong?” “I think, I think I’m dying.”

 

And so he did. Did he?

_Did he?_

Blood-covered petals were on the floor next to a pale Na Jaemin. Chenle had a spare key in his room so he could easily reach Jaemin's house. All of his thoughts were  _where are Jaemin's parents? Why aren't hey home?_

Meanwhile, Jeno and Renjun were busy having fun with Harvey... little they know. Chenle thoughts were dreadful and sweat covered his skin. And them he saw him. A skinny small Na Jaemin lying on the floor in the middle of gorgeous petals, mid and full flowers. It was beautiful if there wasn't any blood. 

 

Chenle cried as soon as he saw the body. Na Jaemin stopped breathing. And now everyone forgot about him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i don't know why it took me so long to finish.


End file.
